Oujidere
Not to be confused with himedere. An oujidere, sometimes spelled о̄jidere, refers to a character who wants to be treated like a prince. Personality Oujidere characters wish to be treated like a prince by the person he loves, even if they aren’t actual royalty. It is the male equivalent of himedere.https://www.hxchector.com/what-is-oujidere/ Meaning of the Name This word is a compound of "ouji" (王子おうじ), which means "prince", and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey".https://www.hxchector.com/what-is-oujidere/ Characters with this Personality Characters from anime, manga & light novels * Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch * Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler * Alois Trancy from Black Butler * Yuuga Aoyama from Boku No Hero Academia * En from Beelzebub * Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV from Beelzebub * Gabriel Belenbauza Yamada from Michiko & Hatchin * Suneo Honekawa from Doraemon * Boruto Uzumaki from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations * Vegeta from Dragonball * Hiyori Tomoe from Ensemble Stars! * Amschel Goldsmith from Blood+ * Byakuya Togami from Danganronpa * Wakiya murasaki from Beyblade Burst * Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Belphegor from Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters from movies, tv series & novels * Bradley White from Tormented * Billy Nolan from Carrie * Wheels from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Lanny Parker from Pair of Kings * Tom from Doll Graveyard * Rich from Doll Graveyard * Hakeem Lyon from Empire * Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter * Bret Wallis from Riverdale * Sebastian Valmont from Cruel Intions * Salem Saberhagen from Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Mr. Floppy from Unhappily Ever After * Anthony "Bridge" Johnson from Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle & Jumanji: The Next Level * Jayson from Monsters in the Woods * Steven from Jack the Reaper Characters from cartoons & comics * James from Thomas the Tank Engine https://ttte.fandom.com/wiki/James * Sterling Archer from Archer * Grandmaster Glitch from Go Jetters * Thatch from Casper's Scare School * Johnny Worthington III/3rd from Monsters University * Ed Wuncler II from The Boondocks * Ed Wuncler III from The Boondocks * Zapp Brannigan from Futurama * Whitley Schnee from RWBY * Varrick from The Legend of Korra * Fillmore Coffers from Captain Sternn: Running Out of Time * Felix Graham de Vanily from Miraculous Ladybug Characters from games * Tsuruzo Yamazaki from Yandere Simulator https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Tsuruzo_Yamazaki * The Prince from Elisa The Inkeeper * Ayato Sakamaki from Diabolik Lovers * Gary Smith from Bully * Derby Harrington from Bully * Bif Taylor from Bully * Bryce Montrose from Bully * Chad Morris from Bully * Gord Vendome from Bully * Justin Vandervelde from Bully * Parker Ogilve from Bully * Tad Spencer from Bully Characters from other sources * Pink Sheep from ExplodingTNT * Jetix From Jetix * Caillou from Caillou the Grownup * Jacques from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Alejandro Burromuerto from Total Drama * Jose Burromuerto from Total Drama * Lightning from Total Drama * Kevin from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Eddy from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Stingy from Lazytown * Asch from My Inner Demons Gallery Category:Dere Category:Arrogant